Tale of A Gutsy Ninja
by AlmaSiMangaka
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Sakura ternyata akhirnya pergi dengan Sasuke setelah perang, dan hanyalah Naruto ninja terakhir yang tersisa dari tim 7 selain Kakashi. Apa lanjutan perjalanan dari Naruto setelah perang? Apa hanya sampai situ saja? Salah. Hadiah dari Tsunade, Ujian Jounin, dan Misi 'REDFIRE' alias pencarian Uzumaki bersama Karin? Kedengarannya seperti tantangan..(-ON HIATUS-)


**Author's Note :** _Yo! OtakuCrush10 kembali menghadirkan cerita fanfic Naruto terbaru. Yang tentunya seru dan pasti membuat kalian ketagihan untuk membaca lagi. Yosh! Jadi bersiaplah dengan makanan ringan yang kalian punya, karena kalian telah memasuki dunia fantasi!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Aku **bukan**_ _pemilik Naruto. Anime ini sepenuhnya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Akan tetapi, konsep ceritanya sepenuhnya milikku._ **  
**

 **Summary :  
**

 _Perang Shinobi Ke-4 berakhir dengan kemenangan yang diraih oleh Aliansi Shinobi. Tapi tanpa bertukar tinju, pasti tidak akan memuaskan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah pertarungan terakhir mereka di "Valley of The End" tepat di antara memorial Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama, Sasuke mengakui kekalahannya, yang malah membuat Naruto geram. Naruto malah mengancam Sasuke untuk berkelahi lagi, karena arti pertarungan mereka bukanlah tentang menang-kalah. Tidak ada kekalahan atau kemenangan dalam pertarungan antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki ini. Tapi di setiap pertarungan, harus ada resiko yang diambil. Kedua shinobi muda ini harus kehilangan salah satu lengan mereka. Terlepas dari genjutsu, Sakura menggunakan kemampuan medisnya untuk menyembuhkan kedua rekan tim-nya, dan membentak mereka berdua karena telah berkelahi tanpa melihat kondisi, dan bahkan cukup sembrono hingga mengakibatkan lengan mereka yang terputus. Kakashi yang melihat ketiga muridnya itu mengakui kalau ia memang nostalgia dengan kelakuan tim-nya yang dulu. Setelah perang, Sasuke melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk menebus kesalahannya, dan kini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengikutinya. Dengan dorongan dari Naruto, Sakura meminta agar Sasuke membiarkan dirinya ikut bersamanya. Kisah bermula setelah **Arc** ini...  
_

* * *

 _ **Opening : Hall of Fame - The Script  
**_

 _Prologue_

 _Konoha, desa majestik yang terletak di Negara Api. Seusai perang, desa ini kehilangan hampir 20.000 shinobi terbaik. Dan hari itu, dikenang dengan festival "Kaika"_ _開花_ _yang artinya "berbunga". Maksudnya dengan adanya peristiwa perang seperti demikian, aliansi shinobi menyadari kalau dunia ini tidak akan pernah terbebas dari kegelapan, tapi mereka akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membangun dan melindungi generasi sekarang dan akan memandang masa depan. Mereka akan "bermekaran" kalau menggunakan istilah konotasi yang bagus. Dan beruntung bagi seorang shinobi yang berulang-tahun pada hari itu, karena ulang tahunnya dirayakan oleh seluruh negara shinobi._

* * *

 ** _.*.*.*._**

* * *

 _"B-Bagaimana kalau aku...ikut denganmu?" Haruno Sakura bertanya pada sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Berusaha keras melawan rona merah yang terus melekat di wajahnya. Uchiha Sasuke terdiam, tapi tak terkejut. Pandangannya tertuju pada wanita beriris safir itu._

 _"Sakura...kau tahu kalau ini adalah perjalanan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Bukan sembarang perjalanan," ucap si keturunan uchiha yang memiliki rinnegan itu. Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat, Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau tahu.."  
_

 _Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh harap. "Kalau kau tidak terlalu merepotkan, mungkin..."_

 _Mata Sakura perlahan mendelik._

 _"Kau bisa ikut." lanjut Sasuke. Wajah Sakura kembali cerah. Seakan separuh jiwanya yang akan pergi, kembali singgah di dalamnya. Sakura tersenyum, "Arigatou...Sasuke-kun.." butiran air mata mengalir. Tapi murid dari Tsunade ini tidak akan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kembali menebar senyuman indah-nya._

 _Tatapan Sasuke melembut, "Ayo."_

 _Sakura mengangguk. Kunoichi medis konohagakure ini berjalan tepat di belakang pujaan hatinya._

 ** _"Semoga perjalanan kalian berdua menyenangkan,"_**

 _Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata sedang berteduh di bawah pohon. "Teme...jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik ya," sosok itu berpesan. Dengan jubah putih yang ia kenakan, menutupi luka yang ada di tangannya. Namun hitai-ate dengan bangga ia kenakan di dahinya._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _Uzumaki Naruto mulai menampakkan wajahnya dari posisinya yang sejuk itu dengan senyuman lebar terukir. Naruto tergelak kecil, "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau suatu hari kau dan Sakura-chan kembali membawa seorang bayi." guraunya, yang nampaknya membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat sahabatnya, "Hm, kau benar. Dan mungkin saja saat kukembali, kau akan menyambut kami dengan topi hokage di kepalamu."_

 _Naruto menyengir. "Keheheh..." ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya._

 _Momen-momen yang damai dan indah ini tidak akan terhapuskan dari memorinya. Dari saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura, hingga setelah memenangkan peperangan bersama dengan rekan-rekannya._

 _"Naruto, jaga desa ini baik-baik." Sasuke berpesan sembari mengangguk. Naruto membalas anggukannya, "Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua. Jangan lupa mengirimkan_ _surat_ _ke Konoha, oke?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.  
_

 _*Sayonara Naruto...* batin Sakura, air matanya kembali mengalir deras ketika ia melambaikan tangannya pada sahabat pirangnya itu._

 _Naruto menatap dari kejauhan, bayangan mereka mulai tak terlihat seiring langkah mereka yang mulai menjauh._

 ** _"Kau tidak akan merindukan Sakura_ _'kan?"_**

 _Naruto tersentak. Ia berbalik dan ternyata menemukan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi, menepuk pundaknya mencoba untuk mengagetkannya. "Merindukan? Heh, Sakura bukan wanita tipe-ku." Naruto berlagak sombong, menyeka hidungnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kakashi tertawa, ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik Naruto. "Terserah dirimu sajalah," ucap Kakashi, tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia kenakan itu._

 _Naruto ikut tertawa. "Lagipula.." ucapnya. "Sakura lebih pantas bersama Sasuke. Meski si teme itu sudah mengabaikannya berkali-kali. Tapi hati Sakura tetap milik si teme." ujar Naruto, mengingat kembali hari-harinya sebagai genin. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya membuntuti Sasuke._

 _Kakashi melirik ke arah muridnya itu. "Hmm..Naruto?"_

 _"Iya?"_

 _"Mau mampir ke Ichiraku? Aku yang traktir."  
_

 _"Tentu saja 'dattebayo~!"_

* * *

 ** _.*.*.*._**

* * *

 _"Naruto~!"_

 _Naruto menoleh._

 _Seorang wanita berambut merah melambaikan tangan padanya. Dan nampaknya di sebelah wanita ini, seorang pria berambut pirang mengenakan jubah putih berhiaskan api di bawahnya, ikut melambaikan tangannya._

 _Matanya terbelalak._

 _"Kaa-san?! T-Tou-san?!"_

 _Naruto terdiam dengan tangan bergemetaran dan tubuh terpaku. Kushina berlari ke arah Naruto dan merentangkan tangan untuk memeluknya. Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, langsung membalas pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Dan dari arah belakang, kepalanya dibelai oleh Minato. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, seperti inikah rasanya untuk mempunyai keluarga?_

 _"Naruto, kamu sudah tinggi sekali! Bahkan hampir sama dengan ayahmu...Dan rambutmu! Hampir lebat seperti ayahmu," Kushina mengecup Naruto dan memeluknya lebih erat. Minato tersenyum, "Ayah sudah beritahu semuanya pada ibumu."_

 _"Ibu sangat bangga padamu 'dattebane~!" Kushina menjitak pelan kepala anaknya._

 _Naruto menyengir bangga dan berpura-pura mengusap-usap kepalanya karena kesakitan. "Memang, ayah bilang apa saja pada ibu?" tanya Naruto. Kushina mengelus pipi anaknya dengan senyuman menghalus, "Ayahmu bilang, kalau kau sudah dewasa dan benar-benar hebat. Mengungguli para kage. Dan kata-kata ayahmu adalah..."_

 _Kushina mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto seraya menelungkupkan tangannya, membisikkan sesuatu._

 ** _"Anak kita sudah besar, ia tidak perlu di khawatirkan lagi karena kuyakin pasti dia akan lebih hebat dari siapapun.."_**

 _Naruto terdiam. Air matanya mencari jalan untuk keluar.  
_

 _"A-Aku...M-Merindukan kalian berdua!" Naruto menyeka air matanya dan mulai memeluk kembali orang tuanya._

 _"Kami tahu, itulah sebabnya kami datang menghampirimu.." ucap Minato._

 _"Apa itu berarti aku mati?"_

 _Kushina terbelalak, "Bodoh! Bukan begitu, apa kau tidak pernah tahu kalau roh bisa mendatangi mimpi seseorang?"_

 _"Jadi...aku bermimpi ya?"_

 _Kushina tertawa kecil dan mencubiti pipi Naruto. "Iya 'dattebane~!"_

 _"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin kami sampaikan sebelum kembali ke alam sana.." Minato mulai menarik perhatian Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak serius. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini mulai serius._

 _Kushina memegang pundak anaknya, "Kau tahu alasan mengapa kau mengambil nama Uzumaki 'kan?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk. "Agar musuh-musuh ayah tidak tahu kalau aku anak dari seorang hokage." jawab Naruto. Kushina mengangguk, "Benar, tapi meskipun kau seorang Uzumaki, bagian dari dirimu adalah seorang Namikaze." ucap Ibunya dengan wajah khawatir._

 _"N-Namikaze?" Naruto sedikit ragu._

 _"Kami tidak memintamu untuk mengganti namamu menjadi seorang Namikaze, tapi di dalam dirimu terdapat darah Namikaze. Dan suatu saat, kau akan diperlukan untuk membangun kembali klan Namikaze." Minato berkata, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Membangun klan?! Restorasi klan? Apa ini seperti mempunyai keturunan?" Naruto dengan polos bertanya. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, sebagai seorang Namikaze terakhir, tugasmu adalah untuk membawa nama klan ini. Cukup simpel." jawab Minato, mengembangkan senyumannya._

 _Naruto merundukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Jadi, seperti Sasuke ya?" tanyanya._

 _Minato tersentak. "Kurang lebih, tapi Sasuke sejak dulu memanglah keturunan Uchiha. Tapi kau mempunyai darah dari keturunan yang berbeda. Darah seorang Uzumaki dan darah seorang Namikaze." ujarnya._

 _Kushina mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Begini, seorang Uzumaki spesialis dalam pengontrolan chakra. Chakra seorang Uzumaki berbeda dari chakra shinobi apapun. Seperti kemampuan untuk membuat rantai chakra yang kuat."_

 _"Jelas kau tidak mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu saat pertama kali menghadapi Kurama," ucap Minato, melipat tangannya. Naruto teringat kembali saat pertarungan pertamanya bersama dengan Kurama. Pertama kali ia belajar untuk mengontrol kekuatan seekor Kyuubi._

 _"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak mempunyai kekkei genkai sama sekali, sepertinya kekkei genkai-mu merujuk ke klan Namikaze." Minato menyimpulkan. "Kekkei genkai?" Naruto kembali dibuat bingung._

 _"Iya, selain membantu klan Namikaze, kau jug harus mempelajari sejarah klan ini, untuk mengasah kemampuanmu. Mungkin saja ada beberapa Namikaze yang masih hidup yang mampu membimbingmu.." Kushina ikut menimpal._

 _"Jadi, maksud kalian menghampiriku adalah untuk memberitahu semua ini?" tanya Naruto. Minato dan Kushina mengangguk serempak. Naruto kembali memasang raut sedih. "Kurasa...ini waktunya untuk berpisah ya?"_

 _Kushina memeluk Naruto dan mengecup pipinya. "Naruto...suatu hari nanti kita akan berkumpul bersama...tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya..." Kushina membelai rambut Naruto dengan perlahan.  
_

 _Ketika Kushina melepaskan pelukannya..._

 ** _"Sayonara...Naruto..."_**

* * *

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

* * *

 _(2 minggu setelah perang...)  
_

Suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar, dan cahaya mentari mulai memasuki ruangan. Naruto perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Setelah terduduk, ia merentangkan tangan dan kaki-nya. Dan meraih sandal yang berada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Telanjang dada tak masalah bagi dirinya terutama di rumahnya sendiri, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengenakan piyama lagi. Apartemennya sekarang sudah berbeda dengan apartemennya yang dulu. Ruangannya lebih luas dan bahkan lebih nyaman. Berkat para pekerja bangunan yang berbaik hati untuk memberikan apartemen Naruto beberapa perbaikan atau..' _renovasi_ '

Hal pertama yang akan dilakukan oleh si pecinta ramen ini adalah...

Merebus Air.

Ya, unsur intrinsik paling utama untuk memasak ramen instan.

Tapi hal yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya adalah : " _ **Namikaze**_ "

* _Kurasa mimpi semalam benar-benar berputar-putar di kepalaku ini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mencari tahu klan Namikaze?*_ batin si pirang. Naruto terduduk di kursi meja makan dengan mengernyitkan alisnya. Seketika, jendela apartemennya terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang shinobi berseragam jounin dengan rambut abu-abu sedang membaca buku _icha-icha paradise_ jilid tiga...

Naruto _sweatdropped_ , buku yang sama dan selalu setia menemani gurunya yang diam-diam mesum itu.

"S-Sensei?! Sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto tersentak.

"Oh, Yo Naruto! Maaf sembarangan masuk ke dalam apartemen mu lewat jendela. Kukira kalau lewat pintu, kau tidak akan bisa mendengar ketukan pintunya.." Kakashi beralasan, menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Sebuah urat menyembul di kepala jinchuuriki ekor sembilan ini, "K-Kakashi-sensei...itu a-alasan yang tidak m-masuk akal.." Naruto menggeram. Kakashi hanya bisa cengengesan dan tercengir di balik maskernya itu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama memanggilmu untuk ke kantornya segera."

Naruto mengerang malas, "Ughh...bisakah nenek memanggilku nanti siang? Apa dia tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sedang memasak ramen dengan damai? Aku lelah.."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Kukira Uzumaki Naruto seorang shinobi yang tidak akan pernah kelelahan, bahkan setelah melawan Kaguya kau masih bisa membantu para pekerja medis membawa peralatan mereka kesana kemari..." guraunya. Tapi setelah Naruto mendengar gurunya memanggil _Uzumaki_ Naruto, ia teringat akan suatu hal.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa yang kau tahu tentang klan _Namikaze?_ " Naruto bertanya, dan mendapat respon diam dari gurunya.

"Klan Namikaze?"

"Iya, kau tahu ayahku 'kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu, apa kau tahu tentang klan Namikaze?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan muridnya itu. "Hm, aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang klan ayahmu itu." Tapi sebelum Kakashi bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto mematikan kompor dan kembali menoleh ke arah gurunya itu. "Tunggu dulu, jangan bercerita. Aku akan ganti baju dulu." Dan dengan itu, Naruto berlari ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Berbeda.

Baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan lambang _whirpool_ atau mirip dengan _uzumaki_ terjahit di sisi kanan~kiri lengannya. Persis pakaian dalam perlengkapan seorang chuunin ataupun jounin. Perbedaannya adalah lengan bawahnya dibuat agak panjang, sengaja untuk menutupi tangan Naruto yang _kurang lengkap_ itu. Dan biasanya busana yang dikenakan Naruto berpadu dengan rompi jounin yang berwarna hijau tua, tapi karena Naruto belum resmi mencapai rank jounin ( _dan padahal ia sudah melampaui tingkat kage...*sweatdropped_ ).

Dan dengan celana panjang hitam lengkap dengan sepatu shinobi serta pelindung dahi, ia siap berjalan di tengah-tengah Konoha.

* * *

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

* * *

Konoha no Satou, tempat yang paling dicintai Naruto. Ramai. Tidak pernah desa konoha se- _r_ _ibut_ ini sebelum perang. Memang harus diakui, perang shinobi ke-4 bukanlah perang yang dimenangkan dengan mudah. Butuh pengorbanan banyak jiwa shinobi dan kunoichi terbaik dari seluruh negara shinobi. Ada yang pulang dengan kondisi fisik _cacat_ , _trauma_ , _lumpuh_ , ataupun _cidera_ dari medan perang. Tapi, mereka bersyukur perang akhirnya berakhir dan desa-desa membentuk aliansi dan perdamaian. Dunia mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke era perdamaian.

Kini Naruto dan Kakashi sedang berada di jalanan Konoha yang lebar dipenuhi dengan para penduduknya. Anak-anak berlari sana kemari, orang-orang bergerombolan, ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ada yang sedang menikmati _BBQ._

"Sensei, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanya Naruto, membuat Kakashi menoleh. "Tentang klan ayahmu, Klan Namikaze."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius ketika gurunya mulai menjelaskan.

"Klan Namikaze adalah klan spesialis dalam bidang ' _segel_ '. Seperti yang pernah diceritakan, ketika ayahmu menggunakan _segel 8 trigram_ atau _shiki fuujin_ yaitu teknik memanggil _dewa kematian_ ketika menyelamatkan ibumu dan dirimu saat kau masih bayi. Teknik ini adalah teknik rahasia milik Klan Namikaze namun ada beberapa ninja yang mempelajari teknik ini juga. Teknik ini membutuhkan chakra yang benar-benar banyak sekali, bahkan pengumpulan chakra-nya pun hampir sama dengan segel _byakugou_ milik Tsunade-sama dan Sakura, yaitu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun."

Kakashi memberikan jeda untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hokage ketiga, yaitu Sarutobi-sama, beserta dewan Konohagakure dan semua kepala klan di desa ini berasumsi bahwa klan Namikaze sudah sepenuhnya musnah. Anggota terakhir yang memampangkan namanya adalah Ayahmu, Yondaime, Hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze. Namun setelah lahirnya kau, para dewan memutuskan untuk memberimu nama belakang dari ibumu yaitu _Uzumaki_ yang bertujuan agar tidak ada musuh ayahmu yang mengetahui kalau kau anak dari hokage keempat. Dan juga memberitahumu tentang asal keturunan ketika kau beranjak dewasa. Namun rumor berkata, belum diketahui secara pasti adanya anggota dari klan Namikaze. Sama seperti Uzumaki, namun klan Uzumaki mempunyai hubungan yang erat dengan Konoha sehingga informasi tentang klan Uzumaki tersedia, namun diluar batasku untuk memberitahu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha berpikir.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Memang, kenapa kau bertanya tentang klan Namikaze secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Kakashi secara tak terduga.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum konyol, "Ehm...aslinya semalam, Ayah dan Ibu datang dalam mimpiku. Ini mungkin terdengar konyol bagimu tapi yang kukatakan barusan adalah nyata. Ayahku memberitahuku untuk membawa nama klan-nya. Aku hanya ingin mempelajari klan ini terlebih dahulu, tapi ayahku menyuruhku untuk mengurus dan mulai membangun klan ini, seperti seorang kepala klan, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apa masih ada anggota lain selain diriku."

Kakashi terdiam melihat muridnya yang berceletuk seperti biasa.

"M-Maksudmu, restorasi klan?" tanya Kakashi yang sekarang sedang menelan ludah. Naruto mendelik terkejut, reaksi gurunya sama seperti dirinya ketika pertama kali ia diberitahu.

"Hehe...awalnya kukira begitu, tapi ayah berkata tugasku adalah membawa nama klan ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa baru sekarang mereka memberitahuku tentang hal-hal seperti ini, tapi kurasa memang sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.."

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa ya Ayah selalu memberiku tugas besar? Apa dia masih belum percaya kalau aku sudah dewasa?" Naruto mulai termenung sembari menanyakan hal itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Tidak Naruto.."

Naruto tersentak, kepalanya menoleh seluruhnya ke arah gurunya.

"Justru ayahmu _mempercayakanmu_ untuk melanjutkan tugasnya di dunia ini. Justru beliau menaruh kepercayaan yang luar biasa besar padamu, mengetahui kalau kau anaknya sendiri. Anak satu-satunya yang paling _dibanggakannya_.."

Naruto terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka kalau gurunya akan berkata demikian. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ketika Pein menginvasi desa Konoha, ketika ia hendak melepaskan Kurama.

Terukir seulas senyuman lebar di wajah Naruto, "Kau benar, sensei. Kurasa... _tidak_ , Aku _tahu_ ini adalah tanggung jawab dan tugasku sebagai anaknya." ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Walaupun ia kehilangan tangan kanannya, tetap saja! Naruto adalah Naruto!

Kakashi benar-benar terkagum...bangga...

 _*Sensei...Naruto sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia bahkan sudah siap menyandang topi hokage sekarang, kuharap kau bangga terhadap anakmu ini..*_

Melihat muridnya yang begitu bijaksana dan terlihat lebih tegas, Kakashi merasa dirinya menjadi semakin tua. Tapi ia melihat peluang untuk menjatuhkan _mood_ Naruto...

"Ehm, Naruto?"

"Iya?"

"Kau tahu, Sasuke dan Sakura sepertinya akan menjalin hubungan yang lebih erat menurut perkiraanku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku berharap Sasuke akan lebih membuka perasaannya untuk Sakura."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

"Hmm, apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau akan membuka perasaanmu pada seseorang?"

"Eh?! Siapa maksudmu?"

"Itu lho..." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah toko bunga, seorang gadis berambut lavender dengan poni berpotongan lurus nampaknya sedang mengincar bunga. Naruto terkejut, "H-Hinata?!"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu...aku belum siap untuk hubungan seperti itu, apalagi dengan Hinata. Bukannya aku tidak mau dengannya tapi...Dia cantik, baik, pemberani, hebat, dan mengagumkan bagiku...jadi dia pantas bersama orang yang lebih baik dariku." ujar Naruto, memandang Hinata dari jauh.

Segerombolan anak-anak datang menyerbu toko bunga dan ketika melihat Hinata, mereka langsung mengelilinginya dan bersenda gurau. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat Hinata begitu baik hati dan disenangi oleh anak-anak desa.

"Naruto, jangan merendahkan dirimu juga...kau juga pemberani, tidak terlalu pintar tapi kau cerdik. Dan yang paling penting adalah kemauanmu," ucap Kakashi, masih tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Naruto tercengir dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, " _Arigatou sensei.._ "

* * *

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

* * *

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di gedung atau yang lebih tepat dipanggil _menara_ hokage. Setelah perang, Tsunade melakukan beberapa perbaikan di desa, apalagi perbaikan yang belum terselesaikan setelah Invasi Pein. Dan sepertinya sang godaime ini berencana untuk melebarkan desa karena ruang yang tersedia cukup luas.

Ada beberapa penjaga yang mengawas di pintu masuk, begitupun di dekat tangga. Tidak ada satu pun penjaga yang memberikan Kakashi atau Naruto pemeriksaan, karena memang itu adalah protokol yang sudah ditentukan. Mereka malah menundukkan kepala ataupun membungkukkan badan dalam rasa hormat. Meskipun ada beberapa penjaga yang berasal dari organisasi _"Anbu_ " tapi mereka menaruh rasa hormat pada Hatake Kakashi dan muridnya, sekaligus pahlawan perang shinobi ke-4, Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat mereka berada di depan ruangan sang godaime, terdapat dua penjaga beratribut ANBU namun memakai jubah. Mereka mempersilakan Naruto dan Kakashi untuk masuk.

"Ah, Naruto..Kakashi..." Tsunade menyambut.

Kedua shinobi mengangguk. "Tsunade _baa-chan_ , ada apa memanggilku? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto, ( _Siapa lagi yang memanggil Tsunade dengan panggilan sayang "NENEK"?_ ).

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Naruto. Aku memanggilmu kesini karena ingin memberimu ini..." Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang pada Naruto. "Apa isinya?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau membukanya, _Gaki_.."

Saat membuka kotak tersebut, terdapat sebuah benda panjang berbalut perban. Ketika perban tersebut perlahan dibuka, Naruto terkejut setengah mati dan menjatuhkan benda tersebut.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menjatuhkannya? Hadiah spesial yang dipersembahkan untukmu.." gurau Tsunade sembari tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa nek, ada maksud apa nenek memberikan ini?" tanya Naruto, mengambil benda tersebut.

 **"Yah, ninja sepertimu pasti akan membutuhkan tangan 'kan?"**

Naruto melihat ke arah benda yang sedang dipegangnya itu. Sebuah **_tangan palsu,_** "Substitusi, huh?" Naruto membuka bajunya dan mencoba memasangkan tangan tersebut pada potongan lengannya.

Kakashi dan Tsunade melihat dengan penuh perhatian sekaligus iba. Tak disangka kalau Naruto memang kehilangan _lengan_ yang selama ini membuatnya _berjaya_. "Nek! Kakashi-sensei! Tangan pengganti ini pas sekali!" Naruto memegangi tangan palsunya. "Kapan Nenek akan menyambungkannya?" tanya Naruto, yang kini mulai senang.

Tsunade tersentak.

"Naruto, menyambungkan tangan palsu ini tidak semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan." ucap Tsunade, merapatkan jari-jarinya untuk tempat kepalanya bertengger.

Shizune mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak pernah penasaran mengapa Nenek Chiyo dapat memanipulasi chakra meski tubuhnya yang sudah tak mampu?"

"Beliau melakukan transplantasi bagian tubuh luar, yang kumaksud adalah bagian 'lengan'...sama seperti dirimu." lanjut Tsunade. "Namun, penyambungan substitusi lengan ini tidak semudah seperti yang kau kira. Lengan ini tidak kau gunakan hanya untuk makan ataupun minum saja 'kan? Melainkan untuk bertarung juga. Tanganmu harus punya jaringan chakra yang bagus. Untuk memastikan hal tersebut, harus dijalankan operasi khusus."

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidat _takut_ 'kan untuk _operasi_?" tanya Tsunade, menaikkan alis dan memasang senyuman sinis.

Itu menghantam _ego_ -nya. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Tsunade dengan serius. Tsunade tergelak, "Baiklah, kalau kau begitu semangat untuk menggunakan tangan palsu ini, mungkin aku bisa membatalkan beberapa pekerjaanku dan...mengoperasi lenganmu.."

Naruto mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. " _Osu_ , Terimakasih, _Tsunade-sama_!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note : Oke, Chapter satu, selesai! Hufftt...akhirnya! Jadi, bagaimana? Beritahu aku ya tanggapan kalian. Please Review and Fav..^_^


End file.
